Bones and bony structures are susceptible to a variety of weaknesses that can affect their ability to provide support and structure. Weaknesses and deformities in bony structures have numerous potential causes, including degenerative diseases, tumors, fractures, and dislocations. Advances in medicine and engineering have provided health care practitioners with a number of devices and techniques for alleviating or curing those weaknesses.
With respect to the spinal column, additional support may be necessary to address such weaknesses and deformities. Surgical techniques for stabilizing the spinal column, such as spinal fusion, have been developed to eliminate pain and other detrimental effects associated with spinal column defects. The placement of one or more screws, rods, plates, or cages may be required in association with some spinal stabilization techniques.
The strength and stability of a dual rod, plate, or other elongate member assembly can be increased by coupling the two rods with a cross connector which extends substantially horizontal to the longitudinal axes of the rods across the spine. Due to a wide variety of factors, the two rods are rarely geometrically aligned in clinical situations. A cross connector with at least some adjustability can be provided to accommodate for variations from geometrical alignment.